Robot Flower
, TV, 8-Ball, Golf Ball (In BFB 4) |episode = BFDI: Reveal Novum (11 votes, 8th place) BFDIA: Yeah, Who? I Wanna Know (112 votes, 33rd place) |enemies = Blocky, Bell, TV, Golf Ball, Donut, Rocky, Fanny |recc = JACKIEMON1, PestramiShowALT and tomatid1 |color = Yellow (center); pink, light pink (metal petals) |deaths = 3 |voice = Michael Huang |team = |first = Reveal Novum|last = Four Goes Too Far|place = BFDIA: 40th (to join)|nicknames = Machine (TV)}} Robot Flower is a contestant on Battle for BFDI. She was one of 30 recommended characters who had a chance at joining BFDI during The Reveal and Reveal Novum. She failed to get into the game though, receiving only 11 votes, along with Nonexisty. From Seasons 1-3, she had only said one line throughout the series which happened to be Flower's signature line: "Vote for me or I'll crush you!" auto-tuned. Her other names include Mechanical Flower (which later became a character on its own) and Autotune. She also had a chance to join BFDIA, but with only 112 votes, she placed 33rd, which wasn't enough to join the game and she was flung to the LOL. She is a contestant in BFB, and she is on A Better Name Than That. She is one of the 4 mechanical minds in BFB. Personality Many aspects of Robot Flower personality is largely based on Flower's personality as of BFDI. Robot Flower is quite mean and self-centered, and is willing to betray her own teammates as seen in Getting Teardrop To Talk. However, Robot Flower is not always mean, as she often clarifies things for her other team members, and tried to stand up for Golf Ball when the rest of A Better Name Than That was ignoring her. Appearance She is a robotic version of Flower, with 5 metal petals (medals) colored almost exactly like Flowers. She has an auto-tuned voice that sounds like that of Flowers. Robot Flower has not been redesigned in IDFB aside from having most of her lines thickened. Deaths #Half a Loaf Is Better Than None: Walks into a vat of hydrochloric acid. #Bowling, Now with Explosions!: Burns to death in a metal box. #Reveal Novum: Is crushed in the LOL by the sun. Coverage BFDI 14 * She is made out of paper. * She has thick outlines * But she has thin limbs. * She has the same areas colored as flower. * She is a clone. BFDI 17 * She is an actual robot. * She makes the same threats. * The outline majorly disappears. IDFB * She has more nails. * It is much more confusing to tell. BFB * She can actually have the ability to push, as seen in Getting Teardrop to Talk. * Her middle can turn purple, this detail also has proof in Why Would You Do This On a Swingset. In Carykh videos In the Carykh video "3 neural nets battle to produce the best jazz music", Yellow Cary opened Computery's motherboard to expose 3 neural networks. Robot Flower appeared as a representation for CBLSTM (called cobblestone). She was up first for the battle to make the best jazz music, and she was initially praised for her ability to make indefinitely long jazz piano pieces, along with the way she learned the music algorithms. Later, Yellow Cary criticizes Robot Flower for her making bad and rather dull and simplistic music. Later, in "AI evolves to compose 3 hours of jazz!", she was listed to once again, and she was put under a crusher for her "awful music". Mechanical Flower A similar recommended character called Mechanical Flower is seen in episode 14, recommended by tomatid1. She is a mechanical version of Flower who has a similar design as Robot Flower. In that episode, she, along with some other recommended characters, jumped in a vat of hydrochloric acid to retrieve Bally and Marble and the rest of the Announcer's marble collection to get 15 bonus points, but unfortunately they, along with Robot Flower, failed. Trivia *Robot Flower and Firey Jr. are the only variations of the original characters cast that participate in BFB. **Coincidentally both have never interacted with their original counterparts, Firey and Flower. *When flung into the air to the LOL, she sang/yelled Smaller Cap = Less Plastic. *Robot Flower used to have feet. *Her body was missing in the BFB intro. **However, This is fixed in Today's Very Special Episode. *Her inside can turn purple (as shown in BFB 3). *Robot Flower, along with Remote,Roboty,and TV, are one BFB's four mechanical minds. **She is the only mechanical mind who has a human voice actor. Gallery robotflowertitle.png|"Vote for me or I'll crush you!" robot flower mini.png GettingCloser.png Mechanical.png Mechanical_Flower.jpeg|Mechanical Flower running Robot flower basketball tree snowball eggy taco bracelety and dora.PNG Robot flower bell snowball david tree match saw eggy roboty taco clock and dora (probably).PNG robot flower.PNG roboty's sister. jk.PNG|aaaaaaaahhhh Robot Flower say.png|"The recovery centers were DESTROYED" Contestants arguing about the dead contestants.png bandicam 2017-11-18 23-18-30-813.jpg|Robot flower missing her limbs in the BFB intro TLC full count.png Screen Shot 2017-12-14 at 8.54.50 AM.png|"YEs! He IS a MuCH BeTTeR LEaDER!" yayyayayayROBOTflower.png Robot flower 5.png Robot flower 4.png Robot flower 3.png Robot flower 2.png Robot flower 1.png You are a machine.PNG|Why are you talking? You are a machine. Robot Flower Cheering.PNG|Celebrating the successful murder of Four 2F26ADA6-9F99-40D2-9160-114FC0796546.jpeg Category:Recommended Characters Category:Females Category:Characters Category:IDFB TLC Category:Locker of Losers Category:A Better Name Than That Category:Variations of Characters Category:Contestants Category:Season 4 Contestants Category:Robot Flower